


Whispers

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family is family, Gen, Healing, Hope, Kindness, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, lots of comfort, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: Loki has always been unlike the other Aesir in practically every way imaginable. In their younger years, Thor was often frustrated by it and wanted his brother to be just like everyone else. Years later, after surviving the horrors of the war of the Gauntlet, Thor comes to appreciate something his mother once told him: Loki's differences are a strength.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short idea that grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let me go.
> 
> I'm frequently dismayed by how little kindness is spotlighted, both in stories and in the real world. I've often been frustrated by how people seem to see kindness as boring or weak. In the world we live in, the strongest f-ing people are kind. Cruelty is easy. Kindness is difficult.
> 
> I was thinking about Asgardian culture and some of the things they would have lacked due to their obsession with glory and honor. I feel like kindness would have been another thing they just wouldn't have thought of. I originally wrote this fic because I was super intrigued by one of Loki's character traits, but as I've been reviewing it before posting, I kept thinking about how Loki is very unlike the Aesir in every way. I like writing him as truly being Frigga's son, because Frigga is definitely the one who raised and trained him. She's the one who nurtured his talents and taught him how to survive, as well as how to take care of himself and Thor.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm rambling. Sorry. I'm still a little tired :-p
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War (the Russos are garbage human beings. I don't want to hear about them or their god awful trash).
> 
> I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle: writing fics is literally stress relief for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

Throughout their lives, Thor and Loki had always been opposites. In hindsight, it was surprising that they hadn’t realized sooner they weren’t biologically related. The way they looked, the way they moved, the way they stood, they were different in every way.

Even the way they spoke.

Thor tended to be loud and booming, boisterous, his voice like the lightning that was in his blood. Loki was quieter, more reserved. His mind was like the inside of a clock and his thoughts were unknowable. He always spoke so softly. In their younger years, Thor often encouraged Loki to be louder. “You needn’t always whisper,” he’d teased his brother countless times throughout their childhood. Loki would merely smirk and continue with whatever currently held his attention.

Most Aesir were loud and boisterous. They were a lively culture that enjoyed being seen and heard. Loki was a bit of an anomaly. Thor wanted his brother to blend in more, be more like their people. He seemed so isolated with his soft-spoken manner. Thor had confided in Frigga that he didn’t understand his brother’s quietness and that it was unnatural.

“People are going to think he’s concealing something,” Thor complained. “And you know Loki. He’s not likely to change.”

Frigga had merely smiled. “Your brother’s quietness may be something you appreciate someday, my son.”

“I doubt it,” Thor had grumbled, kicking petulantly at the ground. A sudden sadness briefly crossed over Frigga’s face, gone as quickly as it had come on. She shook her head as though ridding it of an unpleasant thought.

“Your brother’s strength is different than yours, Thor. His soft-spoken words are part of that strength,” she told him cryptically.

_*_

It was many years later that Thor started to understand his mother’s words. After he returned from Wakanda and arrived in New Asgard, he found himself exhausted. For many days, all he could do was sleep. He’d foolishly thought he’d start learning the ways of this new nation right away. But after sleeping for an entire day, Thor found he was still tired. He only had enough energy to rise from bed and walk the few steps to the couch in the main area, where he would sleep for the rest of the day. Even after sleeping all day, Thor often found he barely had enough energy to get back to bed at night.

“Are you in any pain?”

Thor’s eye fluttered open when he heard Loki’s soft voice. That so familiar soft voice, one he never thought he’d ever hear again after Thanos…

Thor turned his head slightly, looking to his brother’s concerned face. Loki was sitting on the edge of the couch, resting a hand on Thor’s shoulder. The god thunder attempted to smile, but couldn’t quite manage it. He shook his head, yawning.

“No,” he replied, his eyelid already starting to droop again. “I’m just tired, brother.”

“You have been sleeping for almost four days, Thor,” Loki mentioned, his smooth voice still quiet and calm. “Perhaps I should call a healer.”

Thor’s hand shot out and tightly grasped Loki’s. Thor felt the trickster jolt slightly, obviously taken off guard by the sudden motion. Looking up at Loki’s face, Thor noticed his brother watching him with curiosity.

“Don’t, please,” Thor whispered, pleading. “I just need some more rest, Loki. I promise, I will be fine in another few days.”

Thor was too ashamed to admit that he was so tired of being poked and prodded. He hadn’t had a moment’s peace when they brought him back in a SHIELD facility, half-dead and still severely wounded, his strong body completely broken almost beyond repair. Even though Wakanda had been infinitely more pleasant and merciful, practically every minute of his recovery had been agony, the likes of which he had never experienced before. Thor was tired of being in pain. He just wanted to rest.

Loki watched him, his grip on Thor’s hand tightening ever so slightly. After a moment, he nodded and then rose to his feet.

“Well, it is nice to have some peace and quiet,” he stated. “You must eat something, however. You have been missing too many meals, Thor. I won’t have you wasting away after miraculously returning to life.”

“All right,” Thor yawned, nestling down again and closing his eye. He was faintly aware of Loki pulling the blanket up and straightening it.

“I shall awaken you when dinner is here.”

“Thank you, brother,” Thor mumbled, barely awake.

He slept peacefully until Loki awoke him with another soft word. Then, the god of thunder had reluctantly gotten up and followed his brother into the kitchen. They had spoken softly over dinner, speaking of various pleasant things. Loki told Thor stories about New Asgard and Thor had listened intently, smiling faintly. He was pleased at how well the Aesir were living and proud of his brother for all he’d accomplished.

_*_

The first few weeks after Thor’s return, he and Loki had to share a bed. Thor was grateful for that, since he didn’t like the idea of being separated from his brother. The thought of waking up in an empty room made a shiver go down his back and made his heart start beating a little faster. They had shared a bed when they were younger, before they had their own quarters. They often woke up with numerous bruises, due to Loki’s tendency to kick in his sleep (allegedly he was sleeping, though Thor had his doubts) and Thor reacting by shoving Loki out of the bed. Loki would usually respond by getting back into the bed and jabbing Thor with one of his sharp elbows. It would devolve from there.

It had been many years since that time and Thor found his brother was an oddly peaceful sleeper. Loki didn’t thrash around like he sometimes would when he was a boy. Stranger still, on the nights when Thor woke up in a cold sweat, he found Loki would often be sleeping on his side with his back to Thor. Growing up, Loki was often uncomfortable with his back exposed, never trusting anyone to watch it properly (there had been countless adventures that would have been _slightly_ less harrowing if the trickster had simply trusted their companions for a single damn minute). While he was okay with Thor watching his back, Loki still did his best to avoid such situations.

After the incident in New York, one of the new habits Thor noticed was Loki’s unease at having his back exposed was more pronounced than it had ever been. He’d been too infuriated with his brother at the time to really wonder about it, but in hindsight, it was rather obvious. Loki would go rigid whenever someone passed behind him or brushed against him. He went out of his way to have a wall at his back. Thor couldn’t imagine how difficult that last battle had been for his brother. The forces of Thanos swarming everywhere, the mad titan slaughtering all in his path, and Loki having to rely on a planet of people he’d once tried to conquer. Thor was rather impressed with the trickster’s bravery.

One night shortly after his return, Thor awoke in a cold sweat, unable to breathe. He was shaking and tears were streaming from his eye. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother was still asleep. Thor had experienced violent nightmares for the past few nights, ones where he woke up screaming in the middle of the night, waking his brother (who was already an abnormally light sleeper). It had taken Thor hours to calm down, hours that Loki remained awake, comforting him to the best of his ability.

Even though his brother was a masterful wielder of glamors, Thor knew he was exhausted from the lost hours of rest.

So, he attempted to deal with the problem on his own, which proved to be impossible. Even though he hated to do it, Thor decided to wake his brother.

“Loki,” he wheezed. He was answered with a grunt. He opened his mouth to call his brother’s name again, but could only manage another wheeze. Thor’s heart was hammering in his chest and he wondered if he was about to die. Again. It certainly felt like it. _I can’t! Not so soon after I clawed my way back! I can’t leave my brother again! Norns, someone please help me!_

Oddly, that second wheeze, seemed to rouse his brother. Loki lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, squinting.

“Thor?” he whispered. “What’s the matter?”

The god of thunder couldn’t respond, but just wheezed again and started clawing at the bedsheets. Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position and switched on the lamp by their bed. He ran a hand over his face and scooted closer to his struggling brother.

“What happened, brother?” he spoke in a calm soft voice. Had he not been so panicked, Thor might have been annoyed at Loki’s ability to remain calm in the situation. He was only dying yet again. The least his brother could do was show some iota of concern.

“Thor?”

“Can’t. Breathe,” Thor choked out. “Dying.”

Loki stared at him. “I very much doubt that, brother.”

“Can’t. Breathe.”

Loki frowned and placed his fingers on the side of Thor’s throat, gently feeling around. Thor continued to gasp and struggle.

“There’s no obstruction. Your lungs appear to be—”

“Scared,” Thor whispered, looking up at Loki pleadingly. The trickster went silent, his taunting slightly irritated attitude dropping. Loki dropped his eyes to the bed, furrowing his brow, and for a moment, they both just sat there. The only sound was Thor’s strangled wheezing.

“All right,” Loki said softly, slipping his arms under Thor’s back and easing his brother into a sitting position. The god of thunder leaned against him and Thor instinctively clutched Loki’s arm, clinging to him as though his life depended on it. For all he knew, it did. His ear rested above Loki’s heart and Thor closed his eye when he heard that steady _thump, thump, thump_.

“Listen to me breathe, focus on that and try to mimic it,” Loki whispered, running his free hand over Thor’s short hair. Thor managed a short nod, still clutching Loki’s arm. He could feel his brother’s chest rise and fall, could hear Loki inhale and exhale. Thor tried to match the pattern, but found it impossible. His grip tightened as fear started to overwhelm him.

“Thor, just focus on my breath. Don’t think about anything else,” Loki instructed calmly. Thor nodded and tried again. It took what felt like hours, but was likely only minutes, before Thor finally managed to breathe normally again. It almost felt like a victory.

Almost.

Tears started streaming from his eye again and Thor wrapped his arms around his brother, crying in frustration and fear. He felt Loki’s arms hesitantly wrap around him.

“Am I cursed, brother?” Thor asked. Loki shook his head.

“I don’t believe so,” Loki answered. “I sense no curse or any negative magic upon you.”

“Perhaps Thanos did something, with the stones,” Thor suggested hopefully. He was desperate for any answer. Something that he could fight and defeat. Something to stop whatever this ailment was he was experiencing.

Alas, Loki shook his head again.

“Thanos possessed no magic and the Infinity Stones didn’t work that way. They could not be used to cast spells of any sort,” Loki explained.

“Then what’s happening to me, Loki?” Thor sniffled. “Why is this happening?”

Loki was silent for a time, as though considering how to respond.

“I don’t know,” Loki admitted. “And…I don’t know.”

They sat there for a while, neither really knowing what to do. Eventually, Thor drifted off to sleep. When he awoke, he found himself still in his brother’s arms. Loki was asleep as well, leaning back against the headboard. Thor swallowed and curled up a little more, closing his eye and thinking of better times.

When he next awoke, he was alone, but the door was ajar, and he could hear his brother’s soft voice in the next room.

“Yes, I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it in today. No, no, he’s fine, just a little under the weather. Make sure Korg records the minutes. Thor and I shall review them later.”

Thor closed his eye and pulled the covers over his head, feeling both ashamed and relieved. He desperately needed his brother still, but it was starting to be embarrassing.

When Loki finished the call, he stuck his head in the room, inquiring about what Thor wanted for breakfast. Thor didn’t respond and he heard Loki sigh softly as he moved out of the room again. Thor attempted to fall asleep again.

_*_

The nightmares grew more vivid and intense when Loki procured Thor his own bed. Thor would toss and turn, images of Thanos’ massacres playing out behind his closed eye. He didn’t sleep more than an hour or two that first night. The god of thunder dreamt of holding his brother’s cold, lifeless body. Loki’s eyes staring sightlessly ahead, Thor’s heart breaking and his hope shattering.

Sitting straight up in his bed, Thor panted for breath. He threw back the covers and stumbled over to where Loki was sleeping, across the room. Reaching the peacefully sleeping trickster, Thor hesitantly reached out and lay a hand on Loki’s shoulder, his knees almost giving out when he felt his brother’s solid form. Tears still streamed down his face and Thor shook his brother. Loki’s face scrunched up and he groaned. Thor shook him a bit more persistently and Loki’s eyes fluttered open as he finally woke up.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Thor suddenly felt incredibly foolish and tried to figure out a good lie. Realizing Loki would be able to sense any untruth, even tired as he was, the god of thunder dropped his head.

“I…I had a nightmare,” Thor admitted, running a hand over his face. He could feel the color rise in his cheeks. He wasn’t a child. Nightmares were just nightmares. Thor had faced many of them in battle, especially in that last…

“Oh.”

Thor frowned and looked over at his brother, surprised that Loki wasn’t ready with some taunt or cutting remark. Normally, he would delight in teasing the god of thunder about such a display of weakness. Yet there wasn’t even a hint of teasing in his voice, even in that one simple word.

Loki was propped up on one elbow, watching the god of thunder. There wasn’t any judgement or irritation apparent in his expression, which was rather peculiar. Even though they had come a long way, that was before Thanos. Before they had been separated for years. Thor had expected his brother would fall back into at least some of his habits. Loki tended to get very petulant when he was cranky and would often use his sharp tongue to tear apart the one who dared disturb his rest.

“What do you need?” the trickster asked. Thor was so taken aback by the question that he couldn’t figure out a response. He just stared at his brother, dumbfounded.

Realizing Thor wasn’t going to answer, Loki yawned and slumped back. “Stay here tonight. Your sleep might be easier.”

Thor swallowed and cautiously climbed into the bed, under the covers, in the space he used to occupy before he had his own bed. Loki threw an arm over him, allowing his brother to snuggle close to him and take comfort in his nearness. For a while, Thor just stared at the ceiling, debating whether or not he wanted to try falling back asleep. He assumed Loki was already asleep again.

“Do you remember that time we tried to steal Indunn’s apples, when we were very young?” Loki asked quietly. Thor smiled and couldn’t prevent the soft snicker that escaped him. He listened to Loki recount that misadventure from their youth and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, listening to his brother’s soft calm voice.

_*_

Many nights, Thor awoke Loki in the middle of the night, asking without words if he could stay with Loki. The tired trickster always obliged him, lulling him to sleep by telling him a story from their youth. Those quiet tales made Thor happy. He was able to briefly forget the horrors he’d witnessed and experienced. Thor was able to remember better times.

Then, one night, Loki told him that he didn’t have to always wake the trickster.

“If you have a bad dream, just come over and get under the covers,” Loki told him around a yawn, having been awakened in the dead of night by Thor once again roughly shaking him awake. “I have some errands to run tomorrow and I need to be alert.”

“I’m sorry, Loki,” Thor mumbled. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Gods, please don’t start that,” he replied with a mischievous smirk and Thor felt slightly better as he climbed into bed beside his brother. He ignored the gnawing unease in his gut at the thought of Loki leaving. Thor didn’t like when Loki left, even for short periods of time.

The next day, Loki went on errands and Thor experienced the worst panic episode he’d had. It was one he was never able to recall, but it was bad enough to leave his brother deeply shaken. Thor awoke in Loki’s arms, wondering how on Earth it was night when the last thing he remembered was it being daytime. Then he saw Loki’s wide eyes and fearful expression.

That night, Loki stayed in Thor’s bed. When the god of thunder awoke the next morning, he found his brother’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, as if Loki were afraid Thor was going to disappear. Thor decided against waking Loki, wanting his brother to get some rest. He closed his eye and fell back into a light sleep.

Thor woke up when he heard Loki’s soft voice, calling his name. The god of thunder opened his eye and smiled at his brother as best he could. It was difficult to smile anymore, but Thor always made an effort for Loki. The god of thunder hoped one day his smiles would be easy again.

_*_

Shortly before he checked into the mental health facility, Thor experienced a day where he had so many panic episodes, he became physically ill. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom, hunched partly over the toilet, head in hand, Thor felt more miserable than he usually did. He felt his brother place a warm damp towel on the back of his neck, whispering soothing words. Thor sniffled and sat back, feeling as though he were done retching for the moment. He had already thrown up what little he’d been able to eat that day.

Opening his eye, he watched as Loki sat on the floor across from him. There was a look of concentration on his face, a sign that he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult quandary. _There is no answer to this particular problem, brother,_ Thor thought as he sniffled again. He reached to the side and grabbed the damp towel that Loki had put on the back of his neck, wiping his mouth. It was humiliating, being like this. He was supposed to be a legendary hero, the strongest Avenger, not reduced to some wretch who was constantly afraid.

“Thor,” Loki said quietly, his voice hesitant. Thor opened his eye and looked over at his brother.

“If you’re going to taunt me, please don’t. I’m not in the mood for it tonight, Loki,” Thor muttered. A look of hurt flashed across Loki’s face, gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“No, I imagine not,” Loki agreed. “I was merely going to ask why you feel so poorly.”

Thor squinted at him, confused. “Because I’ve just been violently ill for the past half-hour, brother. I would have thought that obvious.”

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I wasn’t speaking just of tonight, Thor.”

The god of thunder frowned and swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. He sniffled and wrung the towel he was still holding.

“I have pondered it on occasion, since being returned to life. Perhaps it’s just because we lost and as a result, countless innocent souls suffered. I watched many of my people, many of my friends, die,” Thor started, feeling his hands shaking. “But…I have recently come to suspect it’s more than that. Even before the Snap, I was so consumed with a need for vengeance. The way I fought out on that battlefield…”

Thor paused and took a shuddering breath. “I…did things I didn’t think myself capable of, wanted to do things that make me feel ill just thinking about. I took great pleasure in the pain of another. I was consumed with bloodlust. For a moment, I forgot about protecting innocent people, as I had sworn to do. They didn’t matter to me. All that mattered was killing Thanos. That was the only acceptable punishment for his crimes, for what he did to this world.”

Thor paused and looked at his brother, who was watching him. “For what he did to you.”

Loki’s brow furrowed slightly and he tilted his head a little. Thor swallowed and slowly let out his breath, preparing himself to continue on.

“I wanted to feel his blood on my hands, I wanted to see the life drain from his eyes, and I didn’t care about anything else. The whole world could have perished and it would have been fine, so long as Thanos died painfully.”

Thor’s voice wobbled and he dropped his head. He was so ashamed to admit these things, but they had been eating him up inside until he felt raw. That he had become everything he fought against frightened Thor and it disgusted him.

“I’m a monster, Loki. Thanos turned me into a monster,” he whispered as he felt tears start to crawl down his cheeks.

For a long time, there was silence. Thor couldn’t bring himself to look at his brother. Whatever expression Loki wore, Thor didn’t think he could handle it.

“You’re not a monster.”

Thor frowned at his brother’s soft voice. It was so sure, so confident, stating a simple fact. Of all the things Thor expected Loki to say, that had not been one of them. _Is he teasing me? Is this one of his cruel taunts? My brother is the god of lies._ Yet Thor recognized that tone, which was so rare that even he himself had only heard it a few times throughout their lives. It was not teasing or taunting. It was one of the rarest of moments in which Loki was being genuine without having any ulterior motives.

“You’re not a monster,” Loki repeated and there was a barely detectable request hidden in those quiet words. _Please do not call yourself that word._

“I am. What I did—”

“Then you believe me to be the same?”

Thor’s head shot up at the question, horrified. Loki was watching him with curiosity, no malice or hurt apparent in his expression.

“No, never,” Thor replied and Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve certainly done far worse than what you’ve said. If you’re a monster, then so am I. More of one than you and I daresay better at it,” Loki pointed out. “However, I’m not a monster and therefore, you are not one either.”

“You don’t know what I did. You weren’t there.”

“Thor, a monster would not regret doing such things. A monster would not think about it,” Loki replied. “That we’re capable of monstrous acts is undeniable. Perhaps you did monstrous things when fighting against Thanos, something that was almost impossible not to do. But doing monstrous things doesn’t make you a monster. Doing monstrous things doesn’t erase the good you’ve done nor the good you continue doing and strive to do.”

Thor’s eye welled up and he looked away. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to Loki, who was now kneeling in front of him.

“You are no monster, Thor,” Loki told him, quietly but firmly. Thor let out a soft gasp, tears starting to flood down his face. He wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face in Loki’s soft dark hair. As he felt Loki’s arms wrap around him, Thor thanked all the Norns for giving him his brother back.

_*_

Many years later, when Thor had finally been able to take on the mantle of leader of the Aesir, he appointed Loki his head advisor. During the early days, Thor still found himself becoming overwhelmed and worried that any mistake would result in absolute disaster. Yet whenever he felt panic start to overtake him, Loki was there with a soft word. It calmed Thor, allowing him to take a breath and face whatever problem was troubling him.

It didn’t take the Odinsons long to become accustomed to their new roles and fall into an easy rhythm. Eventually, Thor felt comfortable going off on diplomatic missions, even attending sessions at the U.N.

However, leadership was not without stress and they experienced plenty of trials and tribulations. Thor learned the hard way that a great deal of his job involved an endless amount of frustration. And there were some matters that were so complex they sometimes led to physical pain.

One of the lasting effects of his unnatural return to life was Thor would occasionally experience migraines. For a while, they were mild and infrequent, only occurring every so often (perhaps two or three in a Midgardian year). After Ymir’s bloody attack, they became much more frequent and intense. Thor usually experienced one every other month, sometimes experiencing them once a month. The pain was debilitating and the first time he experienced one after Ymir’s attack, Loki and Brunnhilde had been so concerned, they brought him to the ER. The healers and Dr. Banner had assured the brothers that the migraines were nothing to be concerned about (the scans showed nothing). After Thor experienced a few more, the diagnosis was it was likely something he was going to have to deal with for the rest of his life.

Thor found it irritating (why was it always him) whereas Loki was intrigued to have a new problem to figure out. This one was much less disturbing. The healers and Brunnhilde were surprised at how Loki managed to figure out ways to predict the likelihood of his brother having a migraine. Thor was not. He knew of his brother’s cleverness.

He just wished his brother had figured out a way to predict them without using Thor as a lab rat, namely by exposing him to potential triggers and taking note of the results. The god thunder lost track of how many times he shouted, “LOKI!” before being overwhelmed with pain. While the trickster was never apologetic, he did aid Thor after triggering a migraine. Had he not been suffering, Thor would have been impressed with how Loki had also figured out exactly what his brother needed when experiencing such a state.

Loki was the one who figured out that stress was frequently a trigger.

One day, Thor and Loki were sitting in a meeting that was becoming rather heated. Two of their advisors didn’t get along and while the Odinsons did their best to keep them separated, sometimes it was impossible to do. Unfortunately, after returning from their trip to the Americas, they’d had to hold a meeting with their advisors to get caught up on the state of things in New Asgard. The other meetings had gone smoothly and without any unpleasantness. This final meeting proved to be a different story.

Thor started to feel a familiar pressure building in his head behind his right eye when the advisor from the treasury made a rather unkind implication about the other advisor’s sister. The insulted man then made an inappropriate suggestion about the first advisor’s mother. Out of the corner of his eye, Thor saw Loki sitting with his head against his fist, doodling on the writing pad that sat in his lap, ignoring the childish insults being tossed about in what should have been a relatively short meeting. Loki was the very picture of relaxed and unbothered.

“Could we please get back on topic?” Thor requested calmly. His voice was drowned out by the now shouting advisors. He could feel his frustration mounting with the intensifying pain.

“Please, can we—”

He was cut off by the arguing advisors, who showed no signs of backing down as they both got to their feet.

Thor clenched his eye shut and squeezed the bridge of his nose, doing his best to deal with the growing pain. It was quickly reaching unbearable levels. Everyone was speaking so loudly and every word was like a blade through his skull.

“Oh do shut up,” Loki said softly and waved his hand, a flare of green light emanating from his fingertips. Almost instantly, the raised voices were silenced. Thor opened his eye, still squinting against the harsh light and glanced over to the two equally confused advisors, both of whom were attempting to speak even though no words could be heard. Thor looked over at his brother, unsure whether to be grateful or infuriated.

“Loki.”

“Our job is not to listen to childish bickering from a pair of advisors who seem to have forgotten what their position is and what it entails,” Loki replied, tossing his drawing pad onto the table. “We will reconvene tomorrow, when these two have had a nap and perhaps matured enough to conduct themselves properly in official meetings.”

Both men looked chastised and dropped their heads. Thor waved a hand, dismissing the meeting. The advisors filed out of the room and soon, the two brothers were alone. Thor grunted and clenched his eye shut again. The lights clicked off and the blinds were drawn, leaving the Odinsons in merciful darkness.

“I wish you would not do such things, Loki,” Thor mumbled.

“I’m sorry. Did you prefer the blinding brightness of the sunlight?” Loki replied innocently. Thor briefly raised his head to give his brother an annoyed look.

“That’s not what I meant,” Thor said.

“Their squabbling was unproductive and we have no time for such pettiness.”

“It is unbecoming of a leader to silence his advisors,” Thor stated.

“Then it’s a good thing your morally dubious brother did so instead,” Loki said easily. Thor sighed and dropped his head back in his hand.

“Loki—”

“They were going to keep bickering unless someone intervened,” Loki told him. “You cannot expect me to sit here and waste valuable time listening to two adults exchange childish insults. You do not pay me nearly enough for that.”

“You just can’t—”

“Thor, as your head advisor, I remind you that sometimes you must put an end to an unproductive discussion,” Loki stated calmly. “You have more than enough on your plate running this place. Those two need to take their personal strife elsewhere, not in official meetings.”

“There are better ways to express that—”

Thor grunted in pain and gritted his teeth, pressing against his brow. The throbbing in his head was growing worse. The feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder briefly took his mind off the pain and he leaned against his brother, who was now standing beside him.

“Might I suggest we pick up this conversation when you’re in slightly less pain,” Loki said softly. Thor swallowed the nausea he suddenly felt and nodded once. The dark-haired god gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

“I need to make a phone call and then we can return home,” Loki told him softly. Thor opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He was no use in his current state and had learned long ago when the pain was this bad, it was best to just rest until it became more bearable.

He nodded weakly and heard his brother’s soft steps leave the room. Thor leaned back in his chair, closing his eye and waiting patiently.

The god of thunder lost track of time and fell into a light sleep. He woke up when he heard Loki softly call his name.

“Come, brother,” Loki said, offering Thor his hand. “Brunnhilde is just outside. She will drive us home.”

Thor took his brother’s hand, allowing Loki to help him to his feet. He followed his brother, wincing in the uncomfortably bright daylight. Loki slowed his pace slightly so Thor could keep up with him, keeping himself between the god of thunder and the light that was causing him discomfort.

Walking the short distance to Brunnhilde’s car was painful. The bright sun seemed abnormally harsh. Thor climbed into the back seat, almost grinning when he noticed Brunnhilde’s blue cape draped across the seat and pulled it over his eye. He could hear Loki and Brunnhilde’s muted voices in the front seat. They had learned long ago how to speak when Thor was experiencing one of these states.

Brunnhilde took the smoothest road back to the Odinsons’ house, dropping them off in front of their cozy home. The two brothers walked slowly to their front door, which Loki opened to allow them entry. Thor stumbled inside, feeling a little dizzy.

The god of thunder sat on the steps and watched as Loki moved into the main area, drawing the blinds. The trickster next went into the bedroom and Thor could faintly hear him drawing the blinds in there. The god of thunder pulled off his shoes, waiting patiently. Soon, Loki appeared in the shadowy doorway and gestured to Thor, who rose to his feet, moving through the mercifully dim lighting.

Thor crawled into the welcoming bed, smiling faintly when his head hit the pillow. He felt Loki pull the covers up on him and mumbled a thank you. The pain in his head hadn’t lessened and the throbbing continued increasing.

“Loki?” Thor murmured, waiting until his brother looked over to him. “Can we speak for a while?”

Even in the dim lighting, Thor could see his brother raise an eyebrow. “Is the pain truly that bad?”

Despite the pain he was in, Thor couldn’t help but grin at the taunt. He felt Loki climb into bed beside him, lying on his back and interlacing his fingers behind his head. Thor closed his eye and waited.

“I do think we should give serious consideration to replacing those two cretins,” Loki mentioned. “At one time, their feud was entertaining, but it has grown boring and tedious. There are plenty of others who would do well in the positions.”

Thor grunted in response, not particularly interested in discussing the matter. Opening his eye a little, he could see Loki watching the ceiling. The god of thunder swallowed and considered his words. He wanted to bring up something, but he didn’t want to annoy Loki.

“You know, I knew something was wrong when I returned to Asgard after my banishment,” Thor mentioned carefully. Loki frowned and turned his head, looking over at his brother.

“At the time, I didn’t know exactly what it was, but…you were shouting,” Thor explained. “You’ve always chosen your words with care and spoken softly. You never needed to be loud. It was rather unsettling to hear you suddenly shout.”

“Yes, I remember your frustration with the way I speak,” Loki replied with a grin, but there was a hint of bitterness in his quiet tone. Thor knew his brother didn’t enjoy revisiting their past, but there were some things Thor felt compelled to make right. He knew Loki would insist there was no need, but Thor still felt a responsibility to do so.

“I was young and a fool,” Thor admitted. “Mother told me that your soft voice was part of your strength. As always, she was right.”

Thor paused and then laughed softly, wincing at the pain in his head. “Days like today, I find I have even more of an appreciation for her wise words. Your voice is one of the few that doesn’t cause me pain when I have a migraine.”

He heard Loki laugh his quiet breathy laugh and Thor smiled.

“Are we through revisiting the past or is there—”

“I never doubted your strength, brother,” Thor continued.

“Ah, we’re not. Okay,” Loki said to himself. Thor ignored him. He’d accepted long ago that he was more inclined to sentiment and his brother was not.

“I know you believe I did and I’m sorry I could never convince you otherwise,” Thor continued. “But Loki, there was no one else I trusted more, no one else I felt more confident to watch my back, to fight alongside me. You are my brother and I have always respected your strengths, even though they’re different than mine.”

Loki stared at him, his expression unreadable. Thor smiled and turned his face back to the ceiling, closing his eye.

“Thank you.”

The words were so soft, almost silent, that at first the god of thunder thought he had imagined them. Opening his eye slightly, he looked over at Loki who was still staring at the ceiling. The trickster sighed and swung himself up into a sitting position, climbing off the bed.

“I’m going to see about getting us lunch,” Loki spoke softly, glancing over at his brother. “Do you think you will be able to eat a little? Something light?”

Thor nodded and Loki smiled.

“All right, I’m also going to make some tea,” Loki told him as he started to make his way out of the room. “I will be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Thor murmured as he closed his eye again.

He drifted off into a peaceful sleep, waking only when the pleasant subtle smell of tea reached his nose. Opening his eye, Thor noticed a fresh cup on the table next to him, the kind Loki always made when Thor was experiencing a migraine. It often helped him deal with the nausea that accompanied the pain.

Hearing a soft purring, Thor noticed the black cat was curled up beside him, fast asleep. He could see the tortoiseshell asleep at the foot of the bed. The lamps were on, casting the room in a soft pleasant glow.

Thor grinned when he noticed his brother sitting on a chair next to his bed, his feet up on the mattress, his attention focused on the book he held. The dark-haired god licked his finger and then turned a page in the book. Thor nestled down under the covers again, closing his eye.

“Lunch will be here in an hour,” Loki informed him without looking up from his book. Thor grunted in response, pulling the blankets tighter about himself.

“I’m glad you’re here, Loki,” Thor murmured, something he told his brother frequently and often.

“I know, Thor. I’m glad I’m here too,” Loki responded as he always did. Thor couldn’t help but laugh softly. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep again, feeling warm and content. Loki glanced up from his book briefly, smiled and shook his head.

Loki’s quiet voice truly was a strength, just as Frigga had told him all those years ago. Thor vowed never to take it for granted again.

** _The End_ **


End file.
